In police work, particularly SWAT teams, short barreled shot guns are employed and particularly at night, have proven to be a most effective weapon; however, the use of such weapons in the city, particularly where there may be people moving around the area, it is essential to the officer to be able to see the target. To mount a flashlight on a firearm, by itself, is not new, but to mount a light that will not be readily loosened or displaced by the discharge of the weapon has been a long sought after goal. It is an object of this invention to provide means for mounting a light on a firearm that will not be easily displaced and that may be effectively employed by police and the like for night shooting.
The closest reference known to this Applicant is Quackenbush, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,447, issued Sept. 17, 1985 Class 362/183, however this reference discloses a flashlight secured underneath the firearm barrel, where the magazine and loading mechanism is located, which tends to dislodge the light and interferes with the handling of the gun.